


Take My Fucking Hand

by Nevermind_The_Sadness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermind_The_Sadness/pseuds/Nevermind_The_Sadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The growing number of those with mutant and monstrous blood has grown in these recent years. Vampires, faeries, trolls and witches are all now living and real.<br/>Humans cannot deal with the competition for who owns the earth and decide to take away rights for those with tainted blood.<br/>Frank, in the movement against Mystic Being Discrimination, tries to recruit Gerard, who just wants to live a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard stretched out his legs in the cramped booth. He found himself again, in the small diner near his home. He was so accustomed to being there almost every night, it was pretty much routine. The few other remaining customers, truck drivers and the like, only there to suck the caffeine from their mugs in hopes of finishing their job sooner rather than later. Unlike them, Gerard didn't have a motive staying in a stranded, dingy restaurant in the middle of outskirts New York. 

It wasn't that the place was bad. The service was good, the food was good, and it wasn't unreasonably priced. It was just so classically dirty. 

"Will you have anything else, Sir?" Gerard looked up at the girl standing in front of his- the booth. She only just started taking night shifts this week. Either that or she was new. She seemed genuinely nice. 

"Just another coffee, thanks." She left without another word, smiling. It was nice to know people could still smile nowadays. 

Gerard ran his hand through his unkept, long black hair. He could really use a cigarette. Almost as much as he used to crave alcohol. But he was determined to quit, if not for him, then Mikey. 

As the pale teenager continued to rip open sugar packets and pour them into his empty mug, the diners entrance bell ringed. Not bothering to look up, Gerard assumed it was another late worker, probably looking for the bathroom key. 

Until of course said person slid across the booth from him. 

The boy, who obviously couldn't be much older than Gerard, looked to be in the wrong place. With a piercing in his nose and lip and a smirk dancing across his face, he just seemed ill fitting for a diner at 10pm on a Friday night. 

"Hi," the boy smiled at Gerard and held out a hand. "I'm Frank."

Gerard was extremely put off. He didn't wanna shake the boys hand or give him any information about himself. Still, he kind've wanted the boy to stay for some unknown reason. 

"Hello," his voice, usually nasally and high, sounded lower and more scratched when he replied. He shook the boy, Franks, hand. But still refused to give a name. 

"I thought I smelled a vamp," 

At this Gerard froze. He had to either lie his way out of this or run, and since he liked this diner and didn't want to leave without paying, he decided to try and lie. 

He cleared his throat and put on his best poker face. "I don't know who you are or who you think I am, but I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, I'm not a vampire." Whispering the last part seemed suspicious, but he didn't want any unwanted attention. He'd heard about what happened to the teen vamp up in Boston. 

"Oh really?" Frank was grinning now, "You are aware that magical beings can basically smell each other out of a crowd, correct?" 

Gerard gulped. He had known that. He was just hoping maybe the guy was over looking something. 

At that moment, the waitress returned with a new mug of coffee. When she asked what Frank wanted, he simply responded with whatever I had ordered. 

When she left, Frank leaned over the table and said with a low voice, "Look I understand why you're hiding what you are, but what happened in Boston was a setup. I'm in a special, oh, what's the word? A special group of beings that are trying to fight back against discrimination against monsters. We need people like you." The last part of his little speech was a bit louder. "Please, whatever your name is, just tell me it isn't brilliant." 

At this point I'd figured that he had me, so my name wasn't really an issue anymore. "My name is Gerard. Yes. I'm a," I looked around for the waitress and lowered my voice,"a vamp. But honestly, you think a group of teenage Mystics is gonna change the order of things? No way. I'm happy where I'm at. No one can tell what I am, and no one is hurt by it. "

Frank opened his mouth to respond when the waitress returned with his coffee. She smiled and walked away, yet again. He turned back towards Gerard. "Oh yeah? What about the ones who can't hide? I'm sure when you're thirsty or out in the morning it isn't completely obvious what you are, right?" He seemed actually upset that Gerard would mention appearances against all arguments. "Look, I don't mean to argue with you. I barely even know you! But, we could really use your help! We've got such a large number already. Not all of us being teenagers, one even remembers the first sighting of a vamp. Things are changing out there Gerard, we just need to push it a little further." 

Gerard ignored him and stared at the old man eating a burger behind Franks head. He sipped his coffee and tried to think of a way out of this that wouldn't seem prejudice to his own kind. 

"Look, Frank," the name was so new to Gerard. He'd never even met a Frank before. "I'm sure that you're 'group' is doing great things, helping lots of people, but I'm not interested. If anyone knows about the movement, it's me. But, I have a family down here that I need to be there for. I can't be running around protesting and asking for rights we'll probably never have." He finished, squeezing his eyes shut. Again thinking of Mikey. While Gerard got lucky, being born with an undistinguishable feature, Mikey got stuck with horns in his head. Literal horns that grew, like a stag. 

Frank shook his head and got up. He dropped a five dollar bill into the sticky table and looked at Gerard one final time, "It's a true shame, but I understand. Goodbye, Gerard."

When Frank turned around and walked back to the entrance, Gerard noticed his leather jacket made his back look quite lumpy and disfigured. Looking back to his mug, he noticed it was still full, but cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this took literally 4 and a half months and im sorry. if anyone is reading that is. <3

Walking home felt awkward to say the least. Gerard knew Frank was following him. If it wasn't the crazy vampire scent thing, it was the fact that Frank was a loud little shit. 

After another obvious attempt at tip toeing Gerard finally turned around.

"I thought I told you to leave me the fuck alone, Frank." He looked startled to actually be addressed, as if his sneaky stalking was done well.

He blinked twice before finally composing himself. "You did... but here's the thing," Gerard groaned internally already and made a move to turn around and begin walking again.

"Wait! You gotta listen to me! You said you've got family to protect right?" Gerard stopped at the mention of his family. "Okay, well a bunch of people in the movement have a family. We can protect them for you. All you'd have to do is join us! And it's guaranteed safety, I promise."

Guaranteed protection. Mikey. His grandmother. 

But, his life, his pride, all of that gone. All while turning against the government.

The government that already hates his kind. 

"Okay. I'll do it."

\----------------

"I'm sorry."

When Gerard finally got home with a grinning Frank telling him how great the movement's benefits are, he didn't know how exactly to tell his family. He couldn't exactly blurt out 'I'm leaving with this total stranger to join a wanted organization that could very well get me killed, but hey, at least you'd be safe right?' He had an itching feeling that that wouldn't turn out too well. 

"I just don't understand," Donna Way said, eyes already glassy after seeing Gerard's small suitcase and hearing Frank's pitch. Don stood near the fridge silent and listening. "You've hated that damn organization since you were a kid! Now suddenly you're on their side." She was shocked and angry and sad and just so confused.

Frank jumped in, "If I may interject?" Donna's eyes twitched to Frank after staring down Gerard, who was suddenly really interested in the floor panels. "The discrimination against our kind us is growing more and more, believe it or not. We need people like Gerard, there to help and hide in public to get information. He could call you every day and every night. Can't you see? We need this."

Donna placed her head down on her elbows that were resting on the kitchen counter. She sighed loudly. "Does he know about Mikey?"

Gerard shook his head while Frank pulled a confused face. 

"If you're going, you're taking Mikey." Don said, the only thing he'd said up until then. at Gerard's protest and Frank's still questioning look, he replied, "End of story. You're not leaving him alone in this."

"Dad, it's so dangerous. Even for me, he's only 16." Gerard pleaded with his father, the only reason him even joining being to protect Mikey, not endanger him.

"He is your brother Gerard. Lord knows what he'd do without you around." At Donna's remark Frank finally understood and nodded his head.

"The more the merrier. And there's really no age limit. We can send you forms we have about this kinda stuff, if you want." Frank added. Gerard's parents nodded. "So can I meet him?"

At that, the kitchen door opened to a tired teenage boy with white horns growing out of his messy, greasy brown hair. 

"What's goin' on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but i really needed to update this omg srry again!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nice. I updated in less than a month. *fist pumps*

Everyone in the kitchen stared at Mikey dumbfounded and shocked on how they should answer. 

"This is Frank he's from the mutant organization. He wants us to join, well he wanted me to join and mom is forcing me to take you. But you don't want to go right?" Gerard looked at Mikey while Frank marveled at his dark horns growing out of his head. 

Mikey yawned loudly and slid his glasses out from his hoodie pocket and put them on. He didn't say anything for a moment before replying, "I'll do it. I've been researching about the org since I was twelve, Gee." 

Gerard practically fainted at that. "Mom please you can't allow him to do this I'm begging you. He's too young!"

"Gerard," Donna raised her hand in a calm manner. "You two need each other. If Frank says this is your best option at getting your rights, I want that for you. Just keep your eye on Mikey. Things will be okay." Gerard gave her one last glare and walked out of the room with his bag not bothering to reply or even look back. 

"Uhm, Mikey? Wanna meet us outside in a few? I'll let you say goodbye." Frank said to the quiet family, and followed Gerard to the porch outside. 

When Frank found Gerard sitting on the front steps he had to ask, "What's up with you and protecting him? He seems fine with going." 

Gerard slid a cigarette from his back pocket before replying, "Of course he does. He doesn't know how to think for himself. If you let a toddler ride without training wheels with no help they'd fall. Same with him." He lit the cigarette and took a drag before continuing. "He's... Smart. But not tough. Neither am I. I hate putting him in a situation where we're helpless." 

"That's the thing Gerard," Frank smiled at him and sat next to Gerard. "You're not alone. You'd have so many of us willing to help you. You wouldn't be helpless"

Gerard turned to look at Frank before shaking his head. "How exactly are we getting there?"

"I have a car." 

"Is it shitty?"

Frank smiled. "Kinda, yeah."

\-------

After a tearful goodbye and Gerard's acceptance of Mikey's joining, they walked back to the diner to be led to Franks car

It was shitty. 

Mikey fell asleep instantaneously, his horns occasionally banging on the window on any sharp turn, while Gerard and Frank sat in the front staring through the windshield. 

"Do you not sleep?" Frank quickly looked at Gerard before looking back at the dark highway. One of his headlights was busted and he didn't wanna hit a dear. Gerard gave him a look and at Franks continuous questioning stare, he pulled up his top lip to show off his tiny white fangs. "Oh, right. Kinda forgot about that." 

Gerard chuckled and Frank smiled at the sound. "Yeah. Hard to forget when they dig into your gums 24/7."

Frank smiled. "Yeah my mutation gets a little annoying too."

"What is it? Some kinda mermaid or something?" Gerard couldn't find one thing about Frank that suggested he was mutated. He had figured that if Frank had something it'd have to be triggered. 

"I'll show you back at our base. I'll need some room." Frank smiled at Gerard before turning back at the road to take an exit. 

Gerard continued to stare at Frank's profile appreciating the angles, taking mental notes to sketch later. He had a really nice face. 

"Uh, thank you?" Frank said smiling awkwardly. 

Gerard's eyes widened. "Shit sorry. Thought I was just thinking that." He laughed uncomfortably. 

"It's totally fine." Frank looked over at Gerard again, "You've got some nice angles too." He winked and continued to look at him. 

Gerard didn't wanna look away but also really didn't wanna crash and not make it to the base at all so he simply replied, "Watch the road." Before turning on the radio.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride was long considering Gerard really couldn't sleep and had to deal with the awkward silence and the bad songs on the radio. There were moments when it got better like when him and Frank would actually get into a conversation and found that they had a lot of things in common. They both really liked rock music, comics, and wearing all black. 

Mikey woke up at one point but promptly fell asleep afterward. Gerard wasn't completely sure what had him so tired but he could've just been stressed. Gerard knew he was.

When they actually reached the exit and took a back road to the organizations building it was shocking to say the least. The building was huge with a forest surrounding its entrance. But if any plane or flying machinery went overtop it'd be obvious to anyone what was 

"How do you guys even keep this hidden?" Gerard said

"I think they say that it's a factory for poverty workers but we really have no idea. Only the heads do."  
Frank replied

"And you're sure were going to be protected here?" Gerard seemed really unsure about it now. If you could be foundd that easily maybe this wasn't that good of an idea.

"Trust me Gerard, nothings going to happen. We haven't been found at this place at all and we've been here at least five years and the organization is only been running for seven. This isn't the best situation but it's got everything. Housing, spacing, a lake in the back, room for runners, all that shit. Maybe Mikey will even meet some hot moose chick." Frank was quick to assure Gerard everything was fine. He'd done everything to get him here and to have to turn around now would suck ass. 

"Come on let's just get you signed in and you can chill out and get used to everything. I'll even show you my 'mutation'."

\-------

Mikey was roomed with a nice boy named Patrick who regularly had to be stitched together since his body was filled with straw and couldn't be held together on its own. Gerard got roomed with a lion hybrid named Ray who had the 'fro to prove his lion characteristics (as if the teeth weren't enough). 

Frank took them on a tour of the offices where most of the heads worked, to the lake out in the back, the cafeteria, all the way to the many recreational spaces in the building.

"So I know it's sudden, but it's nice right?" Frank beamed at the two boys. 

Mikey was grinning, clearly pleased at being able to show off his impressive horns and even had enough courage to wink at a scaled green girl walking towards the back entrance to the lake. 

Gerard wasn't thinking so positively. Everyone seemed nice. Maybe too nice. He hadn't seen one other vamp. The people were so diverse. How were they supposed to band together when they barely had anything in common with the people they worked with? He looked at Mikey, the joy in his eyes as he stared at the group of mutants walking by. 

"Yeah. It's nice." 

If Mikey could deal with it, so could he. What's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean I've been doing well updating so far. Already Working on next chapter so fingers crossed I get it up by tonight or tomorrow. <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
